Some of component mounting apparatus that mount component on a substrate with a mount head are configured such that the mount head receives a component which is inverted upside down by a inverting head and mounts the thus-received component on a substrate. A liquid crystal panel manufacturing apparatus known as such, for instance, mounts a component, like a drive circuit, on a peripheral region of a liquid crystal panel. An inverting head provided in such a component mounting apparatus is usually equipped with a nozzle attached to a lower end of a shaft-like, vertically-elongated member. Further, a mechanism that vertically moves and sways around a vertical axis of the shaft-like member to which the nozzle is attached is mounted around the shaft-like member so that a component picked up by the nozzle can be vertically moved and swung around the vertical axis (see; for instance, Patent Document 1).
The some of component mounting apparatus are of the type in which the mount head is spatially fixed in order to eliminate a positioning error which would occur during movement of the mount head, a substrate is moved such that an electrode on the substrate which will act as a component mounting targeting location, is situated below the spatially-fixed mount head, an inverting head is moved such that a component inverted upside down comes to an elevated position above the component mounting targeting location (i.e., a position beneath the mount head). In the case of the component mounting apparatus of this type, the inverting head enters a space between the substrate and the mount head, passing to the mount head the component inverted upside down. The mount head received the component lowers the component after the inverting head has left the elevated position above the component mounting targeting location, mounting the thus-lowered component to the component mounting targeting location.